


Reluctant Partners

by RAVENCLAWandproudofit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramione is my OTP, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENCLAWandproudofit/pseuds/RAVENCLAWandproudofit
Summary: Auror Hermione Granger is finally returning to England after two years as an undercover agent. She is excited to jump back into work but those plans are shattered when she is paired with the annoying Auror Malfoy.They have a rough history and she'd rather die than work with him. Or even better, she'd rather kill him than work with him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Reluctant Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I've been wanting to write Dramione for a very long time now. I've been reading Dramione fanfiction for the past six years and I thought that now might be a good time to write one.  
> Please read and let me know what you think.  
> Your reviews will help me decide if I should continue with this story.
> 
> PS: This is my first Dramione fanfiction. Please be gentle.
> 
> Happy Reading!

**"Stupefy!"**

With that one spell, two years of hardwork finally came to fruition. As Hermione made her way towards the leader of Titans, the drug cartel that had gripped the entirety of Wizarding France, she sighed a breath of relief.

"Rion Jaffel, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the Wizengmot."

"Jenna, you bitch! I'll kill you," Rion shouted.

Hermione snorted.

"Yeah, right."

  
Hermione gave him a smirk and handed him to the French Authors.

"Auror Granger."

She turned around at the familiar voice of her case manager.

"Jean, it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too. On behalf of the French Ministry, I would like to thank you for your assistance in this case over the past two years. We really appreciate it."

"Of course Jean. It was my pleasure."

With a final handshake, Hermione took her leave and apparated back to the safe house that had been her sanctuary for the last two years.

_Finally_ , thought Hermione, _some peace of mind._  
As she looked around, Hermione realized that she wouldn't miss this place at all.She had never felt safe here.In fact, she hadn't felt safe in a long time now. This life of lies had taken its toll on her.

  
She had known that undercover missions were always difficult but after one year as an Auror, when Minister Kingsley himself had requested her on the case, she hadn't been able to say no.  
And now, here she was. Always alert, aware, wary, guarded and distrustful of anyone who breathed the same air as her.

Sitting down on her bed, Hermione summoned a quill and a spare piece of parchment and began writing her first letter in more than two years.

_Hello Harry,_  
_Hope you are doing well. I am finally done here and will be coming back home day after tomorrow. I'm really eager to meet you all after so long, especially James. You had better shown him pictures of his god mother while I was away. I'll never forgive you if I come home and find out that he has forgotten me._  
_Give all my love to Ginny and tell her that I miss her. I'll see you all soon._  
_Love,_  
_Hermione_


End file.
